


Heart Beats

by armycandy10



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Feels, Dancer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Angst, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope is Whipped, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Min Yoongi | Suga is Bad at Feelings, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armycandy10/pseuds/armycandy10
Summary: All your life, you’ve waited for your soulmate to arrive, desperate to finally have your happily ever after. But after years of waiting, you give up and find love on your own in the form of your best friend, Jung Hoseok.
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Reader, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Reader, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/You, Min Yoongi | Suga & You, Min Yoongi | Suga/Reader, Min Yoongi | Suga/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewritten version of my previous work, So Far Away, which has been deleted.

You’ve learned about the concept of Soulmates when you were only 7 years old when your soulmate mark first appeared on your wrist. 

The letters on your skint too difficult for 7-year-old-you to read yourself. Some of the letters are meshed together like the writer didn’t have enough time to actually write their name so they just quickly scribbled it down. At that time, you were too amazed to learn about soulmates to actually give your own soulmate a thought. 

Your young mind too caught up in the thought of how amazing the world is to have this system called soulmates where you’re destined to someone be it via tattoo on your wrist, a certain shade of colour on your hair or by the colour you see in your vision. It feels like you’re part of something big. And of course, your two best friends - Jung Hoseok and Suk Hyerin - are right by your side, cheering you along, just as excited with your soulmate as you are.

For years, the three of you tried to look for your soulmate, wondering what he’s doing, who he’s with. But through those years, you noticed how your friends don’t really have a soulmate mark themselves. The three of you have encountered a handful of soulmate marks. 

You three have a classmate who can’t see the colour blue cause apparently, their soulmate has blue eyes. You also have a classmate who can feel whatever their soulmate’s feeling. That’s why sometimes, they just randomly get angry or cry in the middle of class. Your teacher even has this cool strand of hair that changes colour based on their soulmate’s hair colour. 

Sadly, your best friend’s don’t have any of those. Both of them even went to the doctor’s to see what soulmate system they’re in. The doctor said they were in the vision system but when they ran tests, nothing came. 

You remember how upset Hoseok and Hyerin were. They didn’t attend classes for a week, and when you visited them, they were both sobbing onto your shoulder. Admitting just how jealous they were of you. How you had someone that will always be there for you ‘cause the universe threaded both of your lives together. How the fates decided to entwine your thread with someone else’s. 

Not having soulmates, or Sole as they call it, is not really that uncommon. Studies say that there’s 1 in 200 who is a Sole. Though that doesn’t stop the remorse that goes around when someone finds out that they’re a Sole. 

It feels like you’ve been left out. Rejected. Discarded. Like that white crayon in every crayon box that gets left behind when a kid tries to colour a drawing. ‘Cause who the hell needs a white crayon to colour a flower? What importance does it have?

At least, that’s what Hoseok and Hyerin told you once they found out that they’re Soles back when you were only 9 years old. 

Now, after 10 years of friendship, the three of you are stronger than ever. Going through your years together since you were only elementary students who’s greatest fear is not having enough lunch money to buy that banana milk that they sell in the cafeteria. 

Then, spanning to your highschool days when you finally see a glimpse of just how hard it is to not have a soulmate when the time comes where almost everybody meets their soulmate, except for you. 

On average, soulmates meet each other in their teen years. There are unique cases where they either meet earlier or much much later in life. Unfortunately for you, your soulmate has not shown himself yet. 

Desperation clings to you throughout your highschool years as you try your best to find your soulmate, Eager to meet the person whose name is written in their handwriting on your wrist. Everyday, you stare at your tattoo, curious as to who this person is. You can say so much about their scrawly handwriting and yet, you’re sure that they’re more than that.

You can feel it in your veins. Can feel the little tugs in your consciousness every time you think about them. You just know that once you meet them, everything in your life will fall in its place.

(Oh how wrong you were.)

It’s now the summer before college starts. You and Hoseok are busy packing up to move to Seoul while Hyerin pouts at the both of you, the only one out of the three of you who won’t be moving at all. 

She decided to enroll in the nearest university to continue her little apprentice job with the local Soulmate Researcher in town. She’s always been more interested with the science aspects of the Soulmate System. With the many subunits of the soumate system, there’s always something to learn. 

As for you and Hoseok, the two of you decided to move to Seoul to continue your love for the Arts. Hoseok majoring in Dance while you major in Music Production. 

You would’ve joined him in dance if you didn’t have two left feet. 

You found that out when you accidentally broke your nose while trying to learn one of the basic steps in dance back when all of you were still little kids. Hoseok was able to convince your mother to enroll you in the same dance class along with Hyerin. But after the first week of lessons, you broke your nose and decided that dancing wasn’t for you.

But since you couldn’t not be with your friends, you took it upon yourself to help the instructor with the music. And soon enough, you became the music assistant. 

“I still can’t believe you two are leaving me,” Hyerin sulks on your bed as she watches you arrange your bags. “Moving onto the big waters. While leaving me, the little minnow, in our little pond.”

Rolling your eyes at her, you zip up your bag and place it near the door before making your way to her and giving her a light squish to the face. 

“Stop whining, it’s not like we’ll suddenly forget about you and never come back. We’ll always visit during the holidays and some other random times.”

“I’ll miss you guys so much. More so, Hoseok.” Making a puking face, you squish her cheeks a little more harshly. 

The door opens and in comes the man himself. “(Y/N), you done packing?” Hoseok hauls his bags inside your room before jumping onto your bed, taking you down with him. Groaning, you try to push him off of you, his body literally crushing your own while Hyerin laughs from the sidelines, her hands gripping on Hoseok’s arm to try and pull him away from you.

It takes a second before he finally props his body up with his elbows, his face a good feet away from yours as the three of you laugh. 

But then, he opens his eyes and the two of you make eye contact. And for some reason, he abruptly stops laughing, his lips falling into this cute little shy smile that you’ve seen Hyerin mirror sometimes. 

It lasts only for a millisecond before he’s being pulled away by your other best friend who clearly caught on the moment. 

Uneasiness wells in your insides, knowing how you’ve probably made your last moments with your best friend awkward by having a staring contest with her crush of 9 years. The atmosphere goes back to how it was, but you won’t lie when you notice the uncertainty that Hyerin radiates towards you. 

You flash her an apologetic smile before excusing yourself outside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It’s finally d-day. Both of your bags are in the trunk of your dad’s car while you two are saying goodbye to your family and friends. 

The goodbyes last for a few minutes before you’re finally settling in the car with Hoseok saying his goodbyes with Hyerin who’s starting to cry. You can hear her whispering how she’s gonna miss him, how she’s gonna be so lonely, studying here alone while he’s in Seoul with you.

When they’re finally pulling apart from their hug, your eyes widen when she pulls him, her lips pressing into his cheek. It lasts for a few seconds before she pulls away and shuts the door. 

You make eye contact with her and you’re not entirely sure if you can see a smirk on her face or not, so you brush it aside. Still in shock with the kiss. And it seems Hoseok is as well because you find him still frozen in his seat with a hand on his cheek. His brows creating a little crease on his forehead as he furrows them. 

“It feels weird.” You hear him mumble. 

“What is?”

He turns to you, ready to answer, but when his eyes meet yours, you can see his uncertainty. “The kiss. I don’t know why. But it feels like something.”

“Does it feel good?” You tease but he shakes his head.

“I. . . honestly don’t know.” He sighed out before resting his head against the window and looking out of the scenery. The scenes outside changing from the little lovely houses and stores into the big city skyscrapers.

You two are finally in Seoul.


	2. Chapter 1

Moving to Seoul, you thought it’ll be easier for you to meet your soulmate. With the invisible strings attached to your heart pulling harder than ever, you were positive that once you step on campus grounds, your world will suddenly light up and you’ll be lead to this amazing little garden hidden in the campus and you’ll see someone sitting by this big old tree, listening to some music, lost in thought. And as you walk closer to them, they’ll look up and make eye contact with you.

You’ll both let out a gasp before he stands up and makes his way over to you. You won’t even check your wrists to check if both of your names are written on each other's skin because you just know you’re each other’s soulmate. Know that the two of you are meant for each other, that you’ll be spending the rest of your lives together. 

Y’know, like every soulmate story that you’ve heard from your friends. 

But unfortunately for you, the only thing that happened when you finally stepped on campus ground was someone’s coffee nearly splashing your shoes as the student hurriedly pushed past people. They didn’t even apologize.

You can still remember that day, even after 3 years of living in Seoul with your best friend, Hoseok, along with some new friends that you met along the years. 

Your time in Seoul has been nothing but challenging. With the many projects given by professors, you almost always have something to finish. Add in the shifts that you have at the local studio, helping with insignificant things that you never thought you'd be doing, all for the sake of music. 

Thankfully, Hoseok’s there to help you. Everyday, he comes over with a fresh cup of tea, walking you to your first class and catching up with you about how things were back home. ‘Cause unlike you, Hoseok still manages to call home every now and then. Saying that he always feels like he misses home. Always craves to go back to where you two grew up with Hyerin. And you’re not gonna lie, you’ve always felt much happier now that you’re in Seoul. Even with your busy schedule that always keeps you up at night, leaving you with 5 hours of sleep at most, if you’re lucky. 

Hoseok though is a different story. 

“Hey, you packed up? Our train leaves in an hour.” Your best friend pops his head into your room, probably tired of scrolling through your unused Netflix account. You don’t even know why you have one since you barely have enough time to finish a movie, much less a whole season of shows. 

Emerging from your tiny bathroom, you shake your head and throw in bottles of your skin care into your duffle bag. “I don’t know what to pack.” You groan, throwing in a bunch of clothes in your bag, head whirring from how little you slept last night.

You’ve been up all night, trying to finish the final project that your professor in Music Production, Mrs. Kang, gave your class. You usually always have an idea for whenever you have projects such as these. But now, with only a few more months until Christmas break and nowhere near to finding your soulmate, you - unintentionally - placed yourself in a never ending panic. 

Just as you're about to ransack your closet once more, you’re stopped by a hand snaking its way around your waist. Turning around, Hoseok gives you a sweet smile before prompting you to sit on your bed. You’re about to protest but was silenced when Hoseok leans down and places a chaste kiss on your forehead. You can feel your cheeks heating up, can feel just how affected you are by his actions. And yet, you can’t really tell if you like the way you’re feeling.

Ever since the two of you moved to Seoul, Hoseok has been more affectionate towards you. Not that he wasn’t before. You two have hugged, gave each other kisses on the cheeks and maybe even shared a bath or two when you were both younger, but this time, it feels different. 

It all started 2 months after moving to Seoul, finally settling in in the university dorms. 

You visited Hoseok in his new dorm, greeting his roommate, Jimin. And it was all normal and such until the two of you went to the university’s practice rooms for the dance students. You remember talking to him after his practice. His head resting on your lap as the two of you talk about home. Which eventually led to Hyerin. 

“I’ve been thinking about her ever since we moved,” Hoseok said, his eyes trailing to yours. “Been thinking about the kiss.” He murmurs after. 

“Did you like it?”  
Hoseok froze. His eyes staring into yours, the air around you suffocating and uncomfortable as he just gazes at you..

You remember how Hoseok’s brows had furrowed much like it did when Hyerin had just kissed him. Remember how he unconsciously touched his cheek.

And then, before you know it, Hoseok’s lips were on your cheek. It took you a few seconds to realize it, but when you finally did, he’s back on your lap, the silence even more suffocating than it was before.

“What was that for?” Your eyes wide and unblinking as you look down on your best friend, not sure on how to react. Meanwhile, Hoseok’s starting to relax on your lap, as if the kiss on the cheek that he had given you was the thing he needed for his mind to clear up. 

Hoseok looks at you and grins. “Nothing really, just needed to check something.” 

After that, it seemed as if kisses were a norm in your relationship. It started with the occasional kisses on the forehead, then it moved to the cheeks. And soon enough, you’ve grown accustomed to it that you don’t even stop him anymore. And you know you should. Know that you’re most likely going to hurt Hyerin once she finds out. Know that this isn’t what normal friends do. 

That this is something that you should’ve been doing with your soulmate. 

But how can you, when you haven’t even met them? 

How can you, when the only sign of their existence is the name that’s tattooed on your wrist and the occasional tug that you feel in your consciousness. 

You even started covering up your tattoo. Not being able to handle how people mistake Hoseok as your soulmate. 

Can’t handle the look that Hoseok has whenever you have to correct them.

“You okay? You’ve been staring at the ceiling for awhile.” 

You’re pulled out of your thoughts by Hoseok. His face hovering over yours as he leans on the mattress, his arms on either side of your head. He flashes you a smile that you reluctantly return. “What’ve you been thinking about, sunflower?” 

Hoseok lays down on his side, facing you. His body parallel yours but you face the ceiling again. Not sure if you can handle whatever he does to you. Your mind is already buzzing with numerous thoughts. 

“Some song ideas.” You say, not really wanting to bring up Hyerin. 

You hear him hum before standing up from your bed, duffle bag slung on his shoulder. “I’m sure you’ll get it after you take a short break-”

“Are you guys still here?!”

A shout comes from outside your room, making you sigh. 

There’s some shuffling from the living room before Jimin peaks through the door. When he sees that you’re still there, he shoots the two of you finger guns and proceeds to call the other two. 

You let out another sigh while Hoseok just laughs at you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

“Okay, I’m telling you guys, you really don’t have to do this. House sitting. The landlord said that he’ll be checking in on things while my roommate and I are gone for the holidays.” You try to reason to the three boys one last time. Still not trusting them to look after your apartment without your supervision. 

Looking at Jimin, Taehyung and Jeongguk sitting on the battered up couch, backs straight while staring at the wall behind you with blank faces, you can’t help but feel scared with what’s about to happen. It’s not like you don’t trust them, but knowing that the last time that Hoseok left them alone in the University’s practice room for 20 minutes to get some water bottles, a corner of the wall-sized mirror was cracked. Hoseok had to talk to the dean and almost had to pay for the damages.

Taehyung finally looked you in the eyes and shook his head at your words. “I don’t think you get why we’re doing this.” Standing up from sitting in between Jimin and Jeongguk, he places his hands on your shoulder before slowly kneeling down in front of you.

“We’re doing this because. . . . “

“Our dorm is closed for the holidays and we don’t have anywhere to stay.” Jeongguk continues, also on his knees in front of you. His hands clasp in front of his chest as he gives you bunny eyes. 

You groan at the sight, hating how they’re using your fondness over them against you. 

“Okay, but why is Jimin with you then? He shares an apartment with Hoseok and I know that you two can stay there.”

Jimin furiously shakes his head at that idea. “No way! I can barely clean after my own shit, you can’t expect me to clean after those two as well.” He then proceeds to point at Taehyung and Jeongguk like they’re some annoying pests which in turn makes the two glare at him in return.

"At least I know how to do my own laundry." Jeongguk snidely remarks.

Just as you’re about to say something else, Hoseok finally decides to butt in. “We really need to go, (Y/N). The train will be leaving in 40 minutes. Besides, I trust the-” You turn to him, eyebrows raised, daring him to continue.

“Okay, maybe I don’t-”

“Hey!”

“But I’m sure the apartment will be fine when you get back. We’ll only be gone for 3 weeks. And Jihye is gonna be back in 2, right?” 

You look at Hoseok’s eyes before diverting your look to the other three who are back to sitting on the couch, faces looking so innocent that you almost believe it. It takes you three more seconds before giving in. “Fine. Just please don’t disturb the neighbors.”

They all simultaneously salute. And next thing you know, you’re being pushed out of your own apartment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

You lean your head against the cold window of the train, cringing at how the vibrations are making your earbuds fall out of your ears and making it difficult for you to get some shut eye. 

“You okay?” Hoseok whispers from beside you, already lifting the arm rest that’s separating the two of you. “Here, you can lean on my shoulder.” He gently places your head on his shoulder, his hands gently copper the side of your head. 

Once your head is comfortably resting on him, he presses his lips on your forehead, making you freeze for a second before you relax. You glance at him, noticing the small smile plastered on his lips as he continues watching some show on his phone. You can’t help but smile as well until your eyes trail to your wrist. The tattoo uncovered and plastered where everyone can see.

Instantly, your smile drops and guilt weighs heavily on your chest as you think about your soulmate who’s probably waiting for you.

With one last look at your soulmate’s name, you tug on your hoodie’s sleeves to cover up the tattoo and close your eyes.


	3. Chapter 2

Nothing screams AWKWARD than having your parents talk about your nonexistent love life to your best friend’s parents. 

It gets even more awkward when they finally turn to you to ask about your unknown soulmate and what you’re planning to do if you don’t meet him before you graduate. Their questions doing a great job at worsening your ever growing anxiety about not finding your soulmate. 

“Maybe you can join the community group that I’m telling you about. They have specific groups for Tattooed Soulmates. I heard they helped find Mina’s soulmate two months ago.”

“Have you tried social media? I heard there’s this new app that helps with wandering soulmates.”

“You don’t really have to look for your soulmate, darling. Why not try going on a date with Hoseok?” 

That last question makes you whip your head towards Mrs. Jung, your neck popping a bit but you don’t pay it any mind. Your wide eyes meet Mrs. Jung’s smiling ones. Her lips form the famous Jung smile that makes your stomach turn. She gives you this look that you don’t want to know the meaning of. But nevertheless, your parents seem to like the idea, even asking if they can invite Hoseok to the family Christmas gathering to introduce him to your relatives.

When you look to your left, you see Hoseok silently smiling and nodding along to whatever your parents say, eyes crinkling as he smiles. His lips curling up to form his heart-shaped smile before noticing you staring. Turning to face you, he gives a quick wink that makes your face heat up. 

Looking away, you accidentally meet Hyerin’s eyes. 

Her stare is oddly intimidating and cold, unlike her usual self.

You freeze for a second before you try to play it off as nothing, though you can’t ignore the way her gaze burns through your skin, nor the way her hold on the utensils tighten, enough to make her knuckles turn white. But she still has this smile on her face that continues to unnerve you. 

“What do you think, Hyerin? Think she still has a chance?” Hyerin’s dad asks, tone playful and teasing, even letting out a laugh. Even so, it doesn’t stop you from grimacing. His wife must’ve noticed ‘cause she instantly nudges her husband to stop while offering an apologetic smile. You pretend to not notice and just continue eating, shoving some rice into your mouth.

Hyerin looks in your direction. “I’m sure she’ll meet him. I’ve been studying this concept in the soulmate bonds and meet-ups. There’s so many possible things when it comes to soulmates.” Her gaze moves from you to Hoseok. “There’s this part in this book that the professor told me to read. The term ‘Soulmate’ is a vague concept that can never truly turn out the way we want it to be. For soulmates don’t always guarantee happy endings, as much as we wish them to. There are soulmates who end up being friends, soulmates who become enemies, soulmates who don’t end up meeting, or soulmates who’ve been together since the beginning. Soulmates are not everlasting for fate can easily change with one's choices.”

Hyerin recites the passage, gaze never faltering from Hoseok’s.

The room falls into a hush, no one daring to interrupt as Hyerin’s voice rings throughout the dining room.

When she stops, you finally look at her and notice her gaze shifting to you, her lips quirking a bit, forming something that looks like a smirk before turning back to your parents. Furrowing your brows, you look at Hoseok who seems to have caught Hyerin’s eyes earlier. 

His brows are furrowed like yours and his eyes seem to follow Hyerin as she looks away. But after a second of staring for too long, he snaps out of his stupor and goes back to his usual self, only acting a little out of it throughout the rest of dinner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Mind if we talk?” Hyerin appears outside of your room, looking hesitant. 

Looking up, you give her a smile and wave her in, quickly removing your laptop and other equipment off of the bed to make room for her. “What’s up? How’s your apprenticeship? That passage from earlier was really intriguing. Kinda ominous too.” You laugh, trying to lighten the atmosphere.. Hoseok and his parents have long gone back to their own house, along with Hyerin’s parents.

She gives you a tight-lipped smile as she sits on the edge of your bed, her fingers grasping the little notebook that you had on a pillow. She flips through the worn out pages, eyes scanning the words you’ve scribbled on. Your handwriting covers every inch of paper shown. Words messily scribbled while some are blacked out.

It’s your Lyric notebook, where you usually write down lyric ideas. You’ve had it ever since highschool when Hoseok first gave it to you as a birthday gift. 

“You still have this?” She raises the notebook. A soft and gentle smile overtaking her face which puts you at ease. 

“Yeah, it helps a lot whenever I don’t have any ideas for a new song. Though right now, It’s not doing much.” 

Hyerin nods at every word you say though her gaze is locked onto your wrist. Feeling conscious by how she’s staring, you tug the sleeves of your hoodie down. “So, uhm, what did you want to talk about?”

You sit down beside her, back pressed onto the headboard of your bed, feet under the covers. “I have a boyfriend.” 

Your eyes bulge out and your mouth gapes. “Really?! Since when?” You excitedly ask, practically bouncing on your seat as you lean closer to Hyerin, eager to know more about her new boyfriend. “How did you two meet?”

Hyerin brushes her hair back and shrugs her shoulders. “I guess it just happened? He’s one of the new apprentices assisting Professor Kim.” A sigh escapes her lips, shoulders slumping as she lays her body on your bed. Hyerin stares at your ceiling for a bit, lips forming a pout. “Oh, he’s also a Sole,” she adds as an afterthought.

“Really? That’s good then.” Your best friend shakes her head, pout turning into a frown. “Huh? What’s wrong?” You scoot next to her, now in the same position. 

“I don’t really like him.”

“What?” You face her, not really getting what she means. “You don’t like him? Why are you with him then?”

She cranes her head towards you, lips forming a straight line as she stares at you for a moment, as if assessing if you’re ready to know.. “What would you say If I were to tell you that I’m only using him to make Hoseok jealous?” 

Your face blanks, expression falling. She stares at you and God, is it wrong of you to feel angry? Is it bad that you want to slap her right now? Cause that’s exactly what you want to do to her. But instead, you turn away from her and stare at your ceiling, hands clutching your sheets underneath to try ground your thoughts.

“(Y/N)? (Y/N), did you hear what I said?” Hyerin pokes your cheek a couple times, successfully pulling you out of your thoughts and making you feel aggravated. 

Letting out a sigh, you get up from your spot and move away from her. 

It feels like you physically need to distance yourself to be able to think properly about what you’re about to say. Running a hand through your hair, you finally make eye contact with Hyerin. 

“Do you really wanna know what I think?” You internally cringe when your voice sounds more aggressive than you were intending it to be. 

Hyerin stares at you, lips slightly parted. It takes her a moment to nod at you, still wanting to know what you have to say. 

“I don’t think you should be doing that. I’ve only been back for less than a day, so I don’t really know the guy you’re dating, but still. . . . Don’t you feel bad about playing with his feelings? And to make Hoseok jealous? I don’t think Hoseok will be happy about it when he finds out.” You stop talking when you realize Hyerin’s hardened state. 

Her jaw is clenched and you can see her gripping your sheets. When she noticed that you’ve stopped talking, she makes eye contact with you and you almost flinched. 

“He won’t find out though. Unless you tell him.”

Taken aback, you give an incredulous look to her. “What?”

Her eyes are cold and it looks like she has something more to say, with the way she briefly opens her mouth. Instead, she stands up and plasters a smile on her lips, like a switch being turned on. 

Like your earlier conversation didn’t happen.

“I think It’s time for me to go. I’ll take you and Hoseok out tomorrow for some lunch, okay? Bye,” Hyerin chirps out, her feet quickly taking her out of the house before you can even say anything close to a ‘goodbye’.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Honey, your uncle’s gonna be here tomorrow,” your mum says in lieu of a greeting as she stands by your door. She gives you this look that immediately makes you groan. Knowing that that’s your cue to pack your bags for a little sleepover with either Hyerin or Hoseok since your cousins will be using your room during their stay for the Family Christmas gathering. And with what just happened 4 days ago, you’re not about to stay with Hyerin for the night. 

It’s only been 4 days since your little conversation with her. The same amount of time since you’ve last talked to her even though she promised you lunch the very next day. 

At first, you thought that she cancelled and was busy since she didn’t answer any of your calls that day but when Hoseok came that night to check up on you, he said that she had taken him out for lunch on some new restaurant near the old dance studio that all of you went to back when you were young. She apparently told him that you had gotten sick and didn’t want to go.

You haven’t tried contacting her ever since.

“Do you want me to call Hyerin’s mum so that they know you’re coming over?” Your mum asks as she opens the door a little wider. 

You shake your head, standing up to get your luggage from the corner of your room, glad that you were too lazy to actually unpack all your clothes beforehand.

“No thanks, I think I’ll be staying with Hoseok. I need to talk to him about some songs,” you lie, not really knowing what else to say to your mother.

She nods and walks off, forgetting to close your door, as usual. Sighing, you march over to the door and close it, taking your phone from your pocket to text Hoseok.

[You] 15:45  
Hey  
mind if i stay over for a few days?

Tossing your phone onto the bed, you look around your room and sigh. It’s almost been a year since you last stayed here, nothing much has changed. You still have some pinned papers on the wall, all with lyrics and pictures on them.

There’s even a designated part of the wall that you kept filled with your soulmate’s name written on it, some even having drawings of how you think he’ll look.

Some drawings, he has beautiful light brown eyes, hair swept back, their smile wide and loving. While some had soft dark brown eyes, curly brown hair covering their forehead as they shyly smile at you.

You remember how much you wrote his name on paper every day. Hoping that maybe if you do it enough, he’ll meet you sooner. There’s no logic behind it but you still did it years ago. 

Looking at it now, you can’t help but feel dejected for your past self. You’ve always thought you’d have met them by now. Living the life that you’ve always seen in your dreams. Dreams in which you spend your days with him, even though he’s always faceless. In those nights where you dream of your soulmate, you always wake up cold and empty, scared of fully waking up and ending up alone. 

How can you choose to leave your soulmate who’s holding you so close in your pretend reality? How can you ever bear to wake up again only to see their name tattooed to your wrist but their body so far away from you? How can you live a day with only staring at the name on your wrist.

Stare. 

You can only ever stare. You can never touch. Can never feel. Can never kiss whoever this person who owns the name on your wrist is.

You’ll stare at his name when the tugging on your heartstrings are stronger. 

You’ll stare at it whenever there’s barely any tugs for days.

You’ll stare when the frustration builds up in you for so long that you just end up crying in your room for the whole night.

You can only ever stare and hope that you meet them soon. ‘Cause unlike the others who can love someone else who isn’t their soulmate, your heart can only ever beat for him. No matter how hard you try to let yourself go and explore. You’re always anchored by his name.

Sometimes, you hate yourself.

Hate yourself for how much you’ve cried for your soulmate. Hate yourself for how you’re starting to get used to Hoseok. 

How his touches are something that you’re starting to welcome. His voice is something that you’re beginning to yearn every single day.

And yet, your lyrics are still about your soulmate. Every night, your soulmate is what occupies your thoughts. From your dreams to your lyrics. Every beat you add to a song something that you dedicate to your soulmate. 

It’s all so confusing.

Even if it shouldn’t be.

“(Y/N)?” 

You turn around so fast that you almost tumble to the wall, but thankfully, Hoseok catches your arm and pulls you to his chest. Looking down on you, you can see how his lips pull into a small frown, how his eyes scan your face and his forehead creases. Hoseok gently raises his hand and places them on your cheek, his thumb caressing your skin. 

“Why have you been crying, sunflower?”

Your eyes widen a little, hand coming up to touch your cheek where your fingers dampen from the tears that you unknowingly shed. Trying to swallow the lump in your throat, you make a move to get out of Hoseok’s embrace, thoughts of your soulmate still in your head, making you feel all sorts of guilt as you realize that you’re in your best friend’s arms, his face only inches from yours. 

An occurrence that happens far too often than should be. 

“I-I’m fine. I’m fine. Don’t worry.” You walk to your bed, willing yourself to remove Hoseok’s arms around you, and quickly take a deep breath while away from him, trying your best to stop your mind from making up doubtful thoughts on your decision to stay with Hoseok. 

Maybe you should’ve just asked Hyerin.

“Let’s go?” You offer the best smile that you can, though you know that Hoseok doesn’t buy it. You can see the doubt still swirling in his eyes, can see the way he eyes the wall where your soulmate’s name and drawings are pinned. 

But still, he smiles at you and offers his hand for you to take. 

With only a second to hesitate, you take his hand, letting him lead the way out of your house and into his. The two of you pass by Hyerin’s house, but when you look up at her window, the blinds are shut and there’s no light behind. 

The walk to Hoseok’s house is silent, giving you time to think about your current issues about the song that you’ve barely started on. 

The silent lingers until the both of you are in his room, your bag stashed away in the guest room that you always stay in. 

You’re now lounging on his bed, laptop on your lap as you try your best to start making the beats for the song. 

It takes you hours after dinner time for you to even make a single beat or lyric for the song. Which automatically leads to you pressing your head on the wall behind you to sigh out your frustration. Shoulders stiff and sore.

“This is too difficult, my head’s empty.” You tug on your hair, eyes closing. It takes you a few more seconds of your ears throbbing from being pressed to your head by your big ass headphones for you to finally give up for the night.

Standing up, you nudge Hoseok from his seat. He looks up and pauses the video of him and Jimin dancing for a collaborative project between both of their classes. “Hey, I’ll be going to bed now, rest up, okay? Don’t stress too much.” 

Hoseok whirls around from his wheely chair and chuckles. “I should be the one telling you that. You’ve sighed so much while typing away on your laptop. Eyes going all beady while you look at your beats.” He imitates you as he says so, body scrunching up as he pretends to type, eyes narrowed into slits. 

Rolling your eyes, you wave before exiting his room, the guest room only a few doors away from his.

You get ready for bed, washing up and putting on a hoodie that Hoseok gave and some shorts. Stretching a little, you take your phone out and play a song. Setting your phone on the bedside table as you make yourself comfortable on the bed.

The moment your body touches the soft mattress, you instantly feel the ache on your muscles. Sighing, you close your eyes and listen to the song playing on your phone. The more you listen to the lyrics, your mind goes back to the thought of your soulmate.

Staring at the beige ceiling, you hum to the song, So Far Away, and let your thoughts run wild. Finally not having an excuse to keep yourself together.

This song always has this deep connection with you. There’s something about it that keeps you at ease. Maybe it’s the lyrics, how it always makes you feel like you’re not the only one in this world that feels like their future is drifting away, much like your dreams.

You think and think and think.

Time passes by and you get no ounce of sleep. Only endless streams of thoughts that you can never control now that you’ve let it run free. The beige ceiling starts making you uneasy after staring for so long. The serenity in the room not quite fitting for the raging thoughts in your head, so you sit up on the bed and stare out the window that’s conveniently positioned next to where the bed is, in hopes of easing your mind from your growing fatigue.

So Far Away has long stopped playing, an unknown song now blasting through your phone’s speakers but you don’t care to check what it is. Only reaching for your phone to pause the music. 

With your head leaning on the wall, you start to feel yourself falling asleep. Your frenzied thoughts slowing down and becoming tranquil. Letting out a yawn, you let yourself go. 

That is until you hear your door creak open.

Immediately, your body goes on high alert, eyes blown wide as you quickly turn to face the source of the sound. But when you finally do see what caused it, your body instantly sags in relief. 

“What’re you doing?” You cringe when you hear how tired you sound, already seeing the flash of concern in Hoseok’s face. You hope that he’ll let it go.

“Why aren’t you asleep yet?” He walks over to the bed and sits next to you, pout evident on his face that’s illuminated by the street lamp right outside the window. “You been thinking?” He asks, already knowing how much your soulmate almost always takes over your thoughts once left alone. 

He knows because he’s always there to witness it. Even now.

You stay silent.

Hoseok cups your cheek, eyes searching through yours to see if you’re gonna listen. “I know that you really wanna find him, but you should at least give yourself this break to enjoy. Finals are coming up and this is the last chance we can go and hang out.” He sighs out, his words reminding you of his potential postgraduate tour with this agency that wanted to scout him. “Let’s just enjoy this break, okay?” 

You nod which earns you a pretty grin from your best friend. The hand that’s cupping your cheek moves to your head and he ruffles your hair, causing you to pout.

“Good. Now, do you wanna go with me to get some midnight pizza?”

Rolling your eyes, you push him off the bed as he laughs. “Is that even a question?” You head to your duffle bag and take out some sweatpants. In the meanwhile, Hoseok heads out, saying: “I’ll be waiting outside.”

It takes you three minutes to change into some sweatpants, plug in your phone charger and take your wallet from your bag. 

Tiptoeing out of your room, you try your best to not make any noise while putting on some shoes before heading out of the house, Hoseok only a few feet away. Successfully closing and locking the door, you take in a deep breath. The frigid night air feels amazing against your cheeks. 

Hoseok then takes your hand in his and starts walking to the direction of where the night markets are.

When you arrive, you instantly pull him to a stall that’s selling fried squid. 

You maneuver around the crowd, hand tightly clasped onto Hoseok’s in order to not lose him. 

After a few more bumps and apologies, you finally manage to drive at the stall, wallet ready to buy a few sticks of squid. 

“I thought you wanted pizza?” Hoseok muses, already picking out some big squids. He hands them to the vendor who then starts heating them on the grill. 

Grinning, you shrug your shoulders and start paying for the squid. “I had a sudden craving,” you insisted, an exaggerated pout on your lips while giving him the puppy eyes. “We can still have pizza after.” 

“Fine.” Hoseok drags out, trying to act like he doesn’t really want to even though he’s already biting onto his first squid.

Beaming, you pay for the squid and drag Hoseok away. Both of you looking through the clothes and toys displayed in the stores. You two even enter some stores to try out some clothes, you even manage to secretly buy a little bag with cute flowers and smiley faces on them. It’s so small that it perfectly fits in your hoodie pouch.

After spending thirty minutes walking, Hoseok finally pulls you towards a hole in a wall pizza place. The entire place is barely wider than your university hallways, but the place feels nice, the smell of pizza and garlic bread filling the air. The atmosphere is warm too.

“I’ll go order. Hawaiian, right?” 

You nod in confirmation before starting to walk over to a table near the windows. Taking a seat, you look out of the window, the bustling night streets a pleasant scene to look at. Colourful lights twinkling overhead while people walk around, all seeming to be having fun and carefree. 

As you’re staring outside, you catch a familiar face. Along with someone new with them.

Narrowing your eyes, you try to check if it’s really Hyerin, but they disappear into the crowd. You breathe out through your nose, body slumping onto the soft plush chair. And just in time, Hoseok appears holding two huge slices of Hawaiian pizza. Both steaming hot, with the cheese slowly drizzling down the side of the pizza. 

“Thanks!” You take the pizza off the plate, your fingers burning from the hot delicacy before taking a bite. The pizza burns your tongue along with the inside of your cheeks. 

Gasping, you quickly chew the pizza while taking in air through your mouth to try and ease the burn. All the while, Hoseok shakes his head at you, a fond smile displayed on his face, fingers barely grazing the crust of his pizza, still hesitant on touching it due to the temperature. 

After a while, Hoseok starts eating his pizza. 

The cheese slowly dripping down the side of his lips which you promptly wiped off, finger going in your mouth in order for you to lick off the cheese. 

Hoseok turns a light shade of pink, ears turning a little darker as he averts his eyes. You laugh, pinching his cheeks. 

“Aww, Hobi, you look so cute.” You extend the last word, fingers moving forward to poke at the little dimples that appear whenever he chews. You giggle when he pouts at you, head tilting to one side making you coo more. 

Just as you’re in the middle of teasing Hoseok, the door opens, making you look up. And when you do, you freeze. 

Staring right back at you is Hyerin, a frown etched on her face as she looks at you with what looks like anger in her eyes. 

Hoseok quickly notices your change in behaviour and looks behind him. And as soon as he does, Hyerin’s expression changes. Her frown turning upside down, eyes crinkling into crescents. 

Staying quiet, you watch her walk over to your table, eyes trained on Hoseok.

“Hey, you should’ve texted us if you were going out, we would’ve waited for you at the entrance.” Hoseok greets, sparkling smile on full display. He puts down the pizza and offers the seat next to him. 

“I actually did, I texted (Y/N) but she didn’t reply. And when I went to your house, your lights were off so I thought you were sleeping.” That made the two of them look in your direction. Hoseok with a curious look while Hyerin gives you a slight glare. 

“Oh, I left my phone in my room. It was dead.”

Hoseok hums, satisfied with your answer as he takes a bite of his pizza. Hyerin on the other hand doesn’t seem convinced but let’s it slide. Looking down at both of your plates, she grimaces. 

“Can’t believe you ordered Hawaiian. How can you eat that?” She tries to poke at the pineapple on your pizza but Hoseok gently slaps her hand away. And for a second, Hyerin looks like she’s about to cry.

“Hey, don’t insult Hawaiian pizza. Pineapple is heavenly, okay? You’re just jealous ‘cause (Y/N) and I share the same taste, right?” Hoseok wiggles his eyebrows at you.

Cracking a smile, you laugh along and take a bite of your pizza.

“Maybe I am jealous.” Your eyes quickly shift to her, watching as she pouts at Hoseok who only laughs, elbow raising to somewhat ruffle her hair, his hands still on the pizza.

“You shouldn’t joke about that,” Hoseok lectures, shaking his head to prove his point.

After that, the conversation shifts back to how the three of you usually talk, no more awkward tension in between you and Hyerin. The three of you talk about what Hyerin has been doing regarding her apprenticeship. How she learned about the countless Soulmate Units across the world and how they work. How Soles first came to be.

But before you can ask for further questions about Soulmates, the conversation shifts to Hoseok’s scout story of how an agency wanted to scout him for their international competitions. Hyerin asks a handful questions but Hoseok still manages to shift the conversation about your music.

Hoseok talks more than you do. He tells Hyerin of the songs you produced for school that were sent to studios. He told Hyerin of the many times your professors applauded your work. And all the while, he keeps sparing you glances, lips always forming his heart-shaped smiles. 

He only takes a break from his stories to take a bite of his pizza that’s slowly growing colder by the minute. 

Soon enough, both of your pizzas are finished and the plates have been taken by an employee. 

The conversation dies down when Hoseok takes a look at the clock on the wall and gasps. “Ah, it’s getting pretty late, maybe we should all go home now.” You nod at him, already standing up to stretch a little. 

“Hoseok, may I talk to you outside for a bit? It’ll be quick.” Your best friend’s eyes light up as he enthusiastically nods. His enthusiasm stirs something in your gut but you don’t let it linger. “Alone?” This time, Hyerin, looks at you.

“Yeah sure, I’ll just go to the restroom to wash my hands. 

You walk to the restroom, looking behind you once to see them walk outside. 

“I’m glad that you asked to talk to me.” Hoseok lets out, sheepish smile adorning his face. 

“Oh? Why’s that?” Hyerin asks, chest tingling a bit as she watches Hoseok avert from her eyes, his ears turning a little red. 

The surroundings making it look so romantic in her eyes. It makes it seem as if they just ended a date together.

“I wanted to ask you something.” 

Hyerin’s heart stops for a bit. Her head going haywire as her consciousness screams at her. 

He’s going to confess! He’s going to confess! He loves you too!

“What is it?” Her voice comes off breathy, fingers grasping the hem of her shirt as she stares up at Hoseok, heart beating a hundred miles a minute. 

“I. . . . I like.” Hoseok chuckles, head hanging low as his hand goes up to mess up his already windswept hair. And just those simple actions make Hyerin feel like she’s floating. Whole body feeling all warm and fuzzy. And in her thoughts, she laughs. Laughs at how Hoseok is finally going to confess to her after years of pining. She laughs because at the end, he chose her and not you.

“I really like (Y/N).” 

The growing smile on Hyerin’s face falls in less than a second. Her grasp on her shirt loosening. The thoughts in her head halts to a stop and she’s left gaping at Hoseok as he continues. 

“I like her so much but I don’t know what to do ‘cause I don’t want to stop her from looking for her soulmate. I know she really loves him but I want to at least make her happy and feel love, even for just awhile, y’know?” Hoseok sighs and finally looks up at Hyerin. But when he does, he can only see her blank face. Eyes looking daze as she gapes at him.

Concerned, Hoseok moves towards her, feeling if she’s cold from the winter air. But when he does, she seems to snap out of her stupor and steps back, face contorting into a grimace. 

“Don’t.”

“Huh?” Hyerin’s expression remains the same, but now, her eyes are filled with anger as she stares at Hoseok. 

“Don’t like her. Don’t like (Y/N).” Each word she utters, she looks closer to crying. But she tries hard not to. No. She doesn’t want to show him that after he just crushed her feelings for him. 

“What do- what? Don’t like her? Why?” Hoseok is more confused than ever, brows scrunched together as he looks at Hyerin for more explanation but she only shakes her head before turning around and running away. 

Just as Hoseok’s about to run after her, you exit the restaurant. “Where’s Hyerin?” You ask, eyes scanning the premises to see if she’s anywhere near. 

“She went home, I guess.” Hoseok answers, feeling oddly dejected. 

You hum, nodding. “Maybe she had to meet someone? I saw her with someone earlier while you were ordering. I think it’s her boyfriend.” You confess before pulling on Hoseok’s arm. “C’mon, the night’s getting colder and we’re only in our pajamas.”

He follows you out of the night market and into the streets back to his house. 

“You mentioned Hyerin having a boyfriend before.” Hoseok speaks up after a few minutes of walking in silence. You nod at that.

“Yeah, she told me the night of our first dinner here.”

“She never mentioned a boyfriend during our lunch together, Hoseok mumbled but didn't ask another question. Soon enough, the two of you make it back home. Hoseok lets go of your hand to unlock the door and the two of you sneak in once more, feeling like highschoolers sneaking in after a night of clubbing.

Hoseok accompanies you back to your room and wishes you goodnight. And just as he’s about to close the door to your room, you call his name. 

“Hoseok, wait. I have something to give you.” You give a shy smile, fingers fiddling with the little bag in your hoodie pouch. “Uh, I kinda wanted to thank you for tonight. I wasn’t really feeling good during our time here, with my unfinished work and, y’know.” Hoseok looks down at your wrist, already knowing what you mean by your words. “So, I bought you this.” You hold out the little bag, showing him the cute design on it. 

Instantly, the nervousness that you were once feeling disappears with the appearance of Hoseok’s bright smile. His eyes glitter as he looks at the bag that you’re holding out. And maybe it’s the moonlight shining through your still open window, but right now, you can't help but notice how perfect Hoseok looks. 

With his windswept hair, reddened cheeks from the cold and his baggy hoodie and sweatpants, you can’t help but admire him. The smile on his face only adds to your amazement. 

You’re pulled into a hug, his arms encircling around your waist and you do the ame to his neck. You feel him nuzzle into your hair, a little giggle escaping your lips as he continues to do so. “You didn't have to buy me a gift. I just didn’t want to see you so sad.” He mumbles. 

Hoseok presses a few kisses on your hair along with your forehead before pulling away, his hands carefully grasping the bag. “Thank you, sunflower. I really really love it.” He looks down at the bag then to you. “But of course, not as much as I love you.” He gives you a little teasing smile that instantly makes your face look like a ripe tomato. 

He’s about to move closer again but you start pushing him out of your room, a little pout making its way to your lips. “Yah! Just go back to your room, I’m gonna sleep.” You scold, trying your best to not let him see how flustered he got you with that simple line. But as you continue to push on his chest, you can’t deny that you can feel Hoseok’s heart beating. And if someone were to ask you who’s heart is beating faster between the two of you, you wouldn’t know what to answer.

When he’s finally out the room, you quickly shut the door, your back leaning on it. Your hand rests above your chest, feeling the erratic beating of your heart. And God, you don’t know how you’re about to fall asleep now when Hoseok’s occupying your mind like this.

You just hope that you’re not the only one feeling this way.


	4. Chapter 3

It’s been two days since your night out with Hoseok, the two of you have been busy trying to catch up with your friends while also trying to finish your final projects for the year. So far, you’ve only been able to finish the lyrics for the first verse and half of the chorus while still having trouble with the beats. 

“Hey, wanna come with me to the park? Namjoon said he’s going to be visiting the studio later.” Hoseok pops his head from the door, already dressed up and ready to go. 

You look up from your laptop and nod, flashing a small smile as you get up and take your wallet with you. “Who’s coming?”

“Just the three of us, and I think Hyerin too.” When he mentioned Hyerin, you see Hoseok frown a little, his shoulders slumping a bit before returning to normal, a little smile on his lips. “Ready?”

You hum in approval, shoving your phone and wallet in your pockets and following Hoseok out the door. You wait for him to lock the door and start walking to the park. As the two of you start talking, you decide to bring Hyerin up, wanting to know what happened between the two of them.   
You’ve been curious ever since you woke up the next day after that night, realizing a little late that Hoseok seemed off after talking to Hyerin that night. And she’s also been ignoring your calls after that even though the two of you seemed to be fine after a while back in the restaurant. 

“Hoseok.”

Hoseok turns to you, humming a little as he continues to walk beside you.

“What happened with you and Hyerin the other night? You’ve been acting off whenever I mention her and she’s not answering my messages too.” You think about the two days that you’ve observed Hoseok’s behaviour. He hasn’t been that different but you noticed the minor difference in his behaviour. 

How he instantly becomes quiet when you ask about her, a frown marring his expression just a little. 

Silence overtakes the two of you as you wait for his answer. And as each second pass, you start regretting ever asking the question. It must’ve been private, that’s why he didn’t tell you. And that’s why they talked outside without you that night, ‘cause it wasn’t any of your busin-

“I actually don’t know.” Hoseok starts, face downcast as he watches both your shadows. “I wanted some advice from her since she knew a lot about the soulmate bonds and all that, but I guess she wasn’t feeling well.” He runs his hand through his hair, messing it up a little, a deep sigh falling out of his lips. “After that, she said some things before leaving.” 

You nod, not really knowing what to say. You also didn’t think it’s your place to ask what he told her. You’ve already overstepped. 

“But I’m going to try and talk to her later. To clear things up.” 

After that, you go back to your usual conversation, talking about your project and his upcoming dance recital with Jimin. “We just need to polish the last parts and maybe add something for the intro. Since Jimin and I have different styles, we decided to just combine both to not put strain on either of us. But that’s not really my biggest concern. I haven’t been able to perfect any of the quizzes that Mr. Im gave and I’m scared he’ll fail me in the finals.” 

Entering the park, you look around before spotting Namjoon sitting under a tree, book on his lap as he looks around. Probably looking for some birds or something. 

“I’m sure he won’t. As far as I know, he’s never failed anyone in his class no matter how bad they were.” You laugh as Hoseok pushes you.

“That doesn’t make me feel any better!” 

“Hoseok, (Y/N), here!” 

Namjoon waves the two of you over, his book falling off his lap as he stands up and greets you with a hug. He does the same with Hoseok, dimples displayed on his cheeks as he chuckles a little. “Man, it’s been so long since I’ve seen the two of you.” Namjoon bends down to take his book and bag with him, almost knocking his head on the tree but he catches himself before he gives himself a bruise on the forehead. 

A smile emerges from your lips as you watch Namjoon clumsily fix his things. It really has been a while since you’ve last seen him. Since he wasn’t here last year when you visited, that means it’s almost been 2 years since you last saw each other in person. Damn. Maybe you should really visit more often. 

The three of you start walking around the park, with Namjoon telling both of you about his new work in Seoul. 

Since Namjoon’s a year older than the two of you, he graduated last year with a Major in Music Production as well. He’s been like an older brother to you ever since you met him 10 years ago. And has also been one of the reasons why you continued on your music career. 

“I’ve been working there for 8 months now. Finished a couple of songs and even got to work with their main producer.” Namjoon smiles as he notices you listening intently. “He’s a pretty chill guy, contrary to what the other people in the company say. He just likes his alone time.” 

“So, a loner?” Hoseok chimes in, earning a light slap on the arm from you. 

Namjoon chuckles. “Something like that. The poor guy’s stuck in his studio the majority of the day and only ever comes out for some coffee. I also heard that he’s like a huge shareholder of the company. And apparently, the guy doesn’t have a soulmate.”

That quickly captures Hoseok’s attention. “The guy’s a Sole too?” 

“Not really. I just heard that he hasn’t met them yet. The guy’s only 28 so I’m sure he’ll meet them soon enough.”

The three of you continue to talk. Your eyes drift around the beautiful scenery that the line of trees are making, sheltering you from the harsh blows of the wind. The trees are so big that the leaves do a good job at covering the sky from the path, but there are still little clear patches where the sunlight pierces through and lands on the ground, Noticing this, you turn around and try to tell Hoseok but you’re caught speechless when you see Hoseok already looking at you, the sunlight that managed to pass through the leaves hitting his face just right, giving him this glow that’s much different from the night before.

Unlike how the moonlight gives him a soft glow, the sunlight seems to make him shine brighter, like his personality is being personified. His eyes seem brighter than ever, smile more enchanting than you’ve ever seen. It feels like you’re staring right at the sun. It doesn’t feel possible to look at him for so long. You feel like you need to look away from him, like this isn’t how things are supposed to be, but you’re stubborn. So you keep staring.

You keep on staring at Hoseok until you almost bump into Namjoon. 

With a sheepish apology, you scratch your head a little, embarrassed that you almost did that and so, you keep your eyes trained in front of you as you continue listening to Namjoon until the three of you reached the entrance of the park, having walked around the park for half an hour. Just as the three of you are exiting the park, you hear a shout from behind. Turning around, you see Hyerin running towards the three of you. Eyes widening, you remember that she was originally supposed to be with the three of you from the start. 

Turning to Namjoon, you see him smile, hand waving at her. 

“Joon, wasn’t Hyerin supposed to be with us earlier?” You whisper while Hyerin is still a few feet away, too far for her to hear.

Namjoon notices the worry in your eyes and decides to ruffle your hair. “Don’t worry about it, she said she had some things to do before meeting up, so no, we didn’t leave her behind or anything like that. I guess I forgot to tell the two of you, didn’t I?” Namjoon sheepishly finishes off, dimples on full display once more. 

You visibly relax, glad that you didn’t give Hyerin another reason to not talk to you. You’ve missed her terribly, even though the two of you haven’t been getting along as much s you have been in the past, you still love her as your friend and you don’t think you can just easily give her up. 

With a smile on your face, you wave at her and give her a hug as soon as she’s closed by. But as soon as you wrap your arms around her, she freezes. Her arms awkwardly hovering away from you. You immediately let go of her, not wanting to make the situation weird, and stand next to Hoseok who seems to be scrutinizing Hyerin. 

When the two make eye contact, Hoseok immediately looks away with a little frown on his lips, already walking away. You don’t have time to look back at Hyerin since you’re already being dragged away by Namjoon who decided to be tha talker of the group for the day. 

“Hey, do you guys want something to drink? It's getting too cold outside.” Namjoon asks, already opening the door to the shop. 

“No-wait, maybe we can go to anoth-” Hyerin gets cuts off by the barista standing behind the counter. 

“Hyerin? What’re you doing here?” The barista asks, a smile on his handsome face. Curious, you follow Namjoon who’s already in front of the counter, looking at the menu. The barista seemed to notice that Hyerin came with her friends so he bowed a little and gave a charming smile. 

“You must be Hyerin’s friends. I’m her boyfriend, Minhyuk.” 

You smile back at him, introducing yourself. But it seems as if Hyerin isn’t happy as she just silently sits on an empty booth. Looking at Minhyuk, you notice him let out a little sigh before going back to his cheerful self from earlier. Hoseok has also made his way to the counter and introduced himself. 

“Hey, I’m Hoseok, nice to meet you.” The two shake hands and Namjoon starts to order after also introducing himself. 

You and Namjoon decide to stay back and talk to Minhyuk while Hoseok excused himself, telling that he needs to talk to Hyerin a little bit. You nod at him, giving his arm a reassuring squeeze before going back to your conversation with Minhyuk while he prepares your drinks. 

“I work here in my free time to help my friend. He’s short staffed right now.” Minhyuk explained after you asked him about his apprenticeship with Hyerin. “I already graduated a year ago but decided to stay in town a little longer.”

“I hope you don’t mind me asking, but is Hyerin okay? She doesn’t seem to be in her best right now.” You ask, sparing a glance at Hyerin and Hoseok who’s conversation seems to be getting a little too heated. You can see Hoseok clenching his fist from under the table while listening to what Hyerin’s saying. 

Looking back at Minhyuk, you can see Minhyuk’s smile waver. “I don’t really know.” Minhyuk hands you your orders, Namjoon silently thanking him. “But ever since we went to the night market a few nights ago, she’s been acting off. We were originally just walking around but then she told me that she needed to do something real quick. After an hour, she went back and she was crying and wouldn’t talk to me. And when I tried to ask her about it, she got mad and after that, she’s been ignoring me ever since.” 

You lean on the counter, a pensive frown on your lips as you think about what he said. 

Minhyuk’s eyes widen, as if realizing something. “Oh, I didn’t mean to say all that, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that to her friends.” Minhyuk guiltily looks at Hyerin before looking away, his ears are turning red and the frown on his lips only seem to get deeper. 

“Don’t worry,” Namjoon pats Minhyuk on the back making the boy lean forward a bit. “I’m sure you two will be alright.” 

The barista nods, a small smile on his lips as he thanks the two of you again. With your drinks in both your hands, the two of you make your way outside to wait for Hoseok and Hyerin who seem to have finished talking. 

“Let’s go before the studio closes up.” 

The four of you arrive at the studio 2 hours before it closes, Jackson, one of the instructors and a close friend of Hoseok, let’s the four of you stay in one of the rooms. 

You plop on one side of the room near the little sound system. You examine the equipment, playing around with the sounds for a bit before Hoseok called you.

“Sunshine, mind playing some music for a little warm up?” 

Letting a little grin form, you give him a thumbs up before scrolling through the playlist and playing a song that you know Hoseok has choreographed. Namjoon dances along before giving up after almost hitting his elbow on his knees. 

Groaning, Namjoon makes his way to the sound system and looks through the playlist as well. “Hey, you know anything about what’s happening with Hyerin?” Turning to look at your friend, you see her pull out her books and notepad, furiously scribbling things on the notepad while muttering to herself. There’s slight bags from her usual flawless skin and if you look closer, you can see wrinkles forming on her forehead.

You shake your head, now observing her. “No, she hasn’t been talking to me that much ever since I got back. And I think she got into a little argument with Hoseok. I’m not really sure though, he hasn’t told me much.” Nodding, Namjoon sits down on the floor, esturing for you to do the same.

“I talked to her a few times after I got back from Seoul as well and I think that she’s really stressed out about her soulmate. She’s been telling me things about how she thinks she’s not a Sole.” Namjoon sighs as he sees your confused look. “Don’t tell her I told you this but i really think this has something to do with why she’s acting like that.”

Taking a deep breath, Namjoon continues. “She said that she’s been gathering information about the possibilities of Soles and accuracy of the Soulmate Tests. Y’know how her and Hoseok got tested and both had the same result?”

You nod.

“She says that it’s possible that since her bond is from the Sight unit, there’s a-”

“(Y/N)?” You jump as you hear your name being called. Looking up, you see Hyerin motioning for you to come over. Standing up, you give Namjoon an apologetic smile before crossing the room. 

Sitting next to your friend, you give her a smile, glad that she’s finally talking to you again. “Hey, you seem a bit busy.” You say, trying to start a conversation. But Hyerin only hums before shutting her notepad and tossing it to the side.

“I need to ask you a few questions, (Y/N), is that okay?” Hyerin asks, her dark eyes staring at you and you can only nod in response. 

“Have you been feeling the soulmate bond every now and then?” 

You nod as you remember the throb and pull you feel on your wrist where the tattoo is located Speaking of, you look down at your covered wrist, the sweater’s sleeves doing an amazing job at covering the ink on your skin.

“And how often do you feel it?”

“Ever since I moved to Seoul, it’s been pulling a lot more freq-”

“Do you want to meet your soulmate?”

“Of cour-”

“Then stay away from Hoseok.”

“Wha-”

“You need to stay away from him. You’re only pulling him closer. You’re confusing him and soon, you’re gonna hurt him.”

Baffled, you stare at Hyerin, not knowing what to say. Seeing that you’re not gonna respond, Hyerin takes your left hand, the one with the mark, and places a palm on top of said mark. “Your soulmate’s out there, you don’t have to look at Hoseok, (Y/N). You don’t have to be selfish. You know how I feel about him, why can’t you just leave him b-”

“What the hell are you talking about?” You finally speak up, having had enough of what she’s saying. “You’re not making sense, Hyerin. What are you talking about? What does Hoseok have to do about my soulmate? Why are you talking as if I’m out here stealing everyone’s soulmate?”

“That’s not what I’m saying! I just know that you’re not meant for Hoseok and that you should stay awa-”

“Hyerin, stop.” 

Hoseok appears behind Hyerin, his hand placed on her shoulder to stop her from getting up from the floor. Looking up, you notice the stern look on his face, along with the way his other hand is clenching by his side. 

This must be difficult for him. Since Hyerin has been his best friend before you even met him back then, this argument with her must be really taking a toll on him. 

“Are you really taking her side? I’m just helping you, Hobi!” Hyerin pushes Hoseok’s hand off of her shoulder and stands up, gathering her things along the way. You notice Hyerin’s heavy breathing and the way her eyes are starting to tear up. Hoseok and Hyerin are both staring at each other and you can see how Hoseok’s facade is breaking the moment he sees the tears fall from Hyerin’s eyes. 

“This is not what I wanted, Hyerin! Why can’t you just understan-”

“Understand? You’re the one who doesn’t understand, Hoseok! I’ve been researching this and I know that you-you’re. . . .” You don’t hear the last bit as Hyerin’s voice turns into a whisper, body crouching down a bit as she lets out a few sobs.

“Hyerin, please, just explain so I can help you.”

Hoseok takes a step towards her but Hyerin shakes her head, her hair covering her face from your view. She takes a deep breath and looks up at Hoseok. “No, you wouldn’t understand.”

And with that, Hyerin runs out of the room, leaving the three of you stunned. 

Namjoon sighs from the corner and starts turning off the equipment. “I guess it’s time for us to leave, huh?” 

You silently nod, standing up to help clean up a bit. You gather your things and look over at Hoseok who’s now sitting against the wall, head in between his arms. You can hear him sighing, can see him ruffling his hair out of frustration. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll try and talk to Hyerin later once she calms down. O take care of Hoseok, okay?” Namjoon whispers to you. 

You nod at him and mutter a silent ‘thank you’ before making your way to Hoseok, his coat on your arms. 

Nudging his foot, you drop his coat beside him and crouch down in front of him. “Hey, let’s go, it’s getting late.”

Hoseok nods, putting on his coat and following you out of the dance studio. 

Outside of the building, you meet up with Namjoon who said that he wanted to treat the two of you to dinner. So, the three of you visit a little restaurant near the night market. But this time, the three of you are quiet, thinking about what happened earlier with Hyerin. 

The moon has already risen onto the night sky by the time the two of you are headed back to Hoseok’s house. But this time, there are no hand holding involved like. The atmosphere is suffocating, something that you never thought you’ll experience with Hoseok around. 

He walks you back to your room like last time, but this time, there’s no quick heart beats making you feel all giddy, no laughter and smiles between the two, no moonlight glow accentuating Hoseok’s features. Just the cold wind blowing through your room’s open window, making the both of you shiver. The moonlight, unlike last time that casts this soft glow on Hoseok, it only makes the dark bags under his eyes more noticeable. 

Like a complete switch from two nights ago. A complete switch from just this morning.

There’s no more magical atmosphere surrounding the two of you, just the cold wind and the awkward smiles exchanged before Hoseok excuses himself to his room. 

Sighing, you close the window and change your clothes. Resting on the bed, you raise your brow when you see a message from Jimin.

[Chim]:  
Hows your holiday break doing?

You smile at the timing of his message.

[You]:  
It’s going. Not really the ideal break but y’know, still a break.  
How bout you guys? The apartment okay?

[Chim]:  
Be careful with whatyou say, you might jinx it  
And dont worry, we got it under control.

[Jk]:  
Dont listen to hyung, he spilled wine on your bed sheets and is making me wash them 

[Taetae]:  
Dont listen to whatever chim says

Before you can ever reply to any of them, you receive another text.

[Chim]:  
I didnt mean to spill them thoooooo  
Tae wanted to have a drinking party in your room

[You]:  
Youre such a liar jimiinnnn. Tae doesnt even like drinking that much!  
the other two already outed you too no point in lying

[Chim]:  
Im sorrryyyy, ill replace them if jk cant remove the stains :(

You sigh, not really having enough energy to argue with Jimin through text.

[You]:  
Just dont break things in the apartment, okay? Im going to sleep now, tell the two that ill talk toyou guys tmrw

You scroll through your playlist and start playing a song to help you fall asleep. Unconsciously, you tapped on the song ‘So Far Away’. Humming, you set your phone to the side, charger plugged in as you get yourself cozy on the bed, mind starting to swirl with thoughts of what Hyerin said earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if the formatting isn't really good, but the version in tumblr is a little better. my username is the same in tumblr as the one here.


End file.
